GARGOYLE MYSTERIA: THE DEMONA ENCOUNTER
by kjay1
Summary: Mysteria tells the tale of how she met Demona and discovered her true nature.


GARGOYLE MYSTERIA: THE DEMONA ENCOUNTER 

_NOTE: Clear as a bell, This fanfic is about the animated t.v. show "GARGOYLES", which belongs to Disney and Buena Vista, and aren't mine in any way, ect._

_Previously on Gargoyles..._   
"Well I'm the only Spanish Gargoyle now. The last of my clan."   
Mysteria 

Brooklyn: "You know Demona?!" 

Mysteria: "Unfortunately, yes."   
-From Gargoyle Mysteria 

"We must stop Demona." Mysteria said calmly. 

"It will be my pleasure!" Brooklyn said with eyes glowing as he swooped down on Demona. 

Demona suddenly looked up when she heard the sound of wings gliding on air. 

"Whatever it is you are up to you won't get away with it!" Brooklyn said as he landed on the rooftop, about to attack Demona. 

Then Mysteria landed next to Brooklyn. "You're evil ends here!" She commented. 

"You!" Demona spat out with eyes glowing when she saw Mysteria. "I thought I got rid of you long ago! If you knew what I was doing, you might even help me." 

"We'll never help you in you're evil schemes!" Brooklyn said as he charged at Demona. 

"Amigo wait!" Mysteria called out, trying to hold Brooklyn back. 

Too late. Brooklyn was charging at Demona before Mysteria could stop him. Demona grabbed at the jade colored tear drop shaped stone that hunged around her neck. A green eerie mist flowed from the stone and formed into a giant sized, green transparent hand. The hand floated out and grabbed Brooklyn, sending a shock wave of green electricity into his body. 

"YahARRRRRRRRGGGGGRRRAHHHH!" Brooklyn roared out in pain. 

"Brooklyn!!" Mysteria shouted. 

Mysteria wasn't without a few tricks of her own. She held her hands over her head. Mysteria's hands and eye's started to glow bright blue. A blast of blue energy came out of her hands and struck the giant green hand that was still shocking Brooklyn. Instantly the hand released Brooklyn from it's iron grip, and disappeared. Brooklyn fell to the floor. 

"Aggrrgh..." Brooklyn moaned, as he was rubbing his head. 

"Only you would attack a fellow Gargoyle!" Mysteria said standing in front of Brooklyn protectingly. "When will you learn that violence solves nothing?" 

"You are a fool!" Demona shot back. "Because of fools like you and Goliath, our mighty race is almost finished! When I through with my newest plan, there will be a new breed of Gargoyles, together we will finish the human race!" 

Demona fired the jade colored stone again, this time aiming at Mysteria. Mysteria countered by firing off her blue energy blasts. The two energy blots struck, canceling each other out. 

**

****

**

_Barcelona,Spain 1098_

"ARRRRRRGGRRR!" Demona roared as she was slashed by a knife from a masked Moorish bandit. 

Demona was on a dirt road leading away from the large coastal city of Barcelona. She was on her way towards the Pyrenees mountains. She heard a rumor that there were a clan of Gargoyles that lived near there. Demona needed refuge. For weeks a Hunter was tracking her down, following her every move. Even though Demona was immortal, she didn't know if she would survive being smashed into little pieces. But what if the Hunter found her again? Will the Gargoyle clan she stayed with be safe? 

Demona had no time to debate that question when she was suddenly attacked by seven masked Moorish bandits. Demona heard about the war Spain was having with the Moors. Humans and their stupid wars. And she just had to get caught in the middle of it. 

"Blasted humans!" Demona barked out in rage as she picked up the bandit that attacked her and threw him into two other bandits that were charging at her. 

While this melee was going on, a short distance away, a navy blue glowing mist began to form out of thin air. The navy blue mist began to materialize into a Gargoyle shape. Finally when the mist settled, Mysteria was standing there where the blue mist last stood. 

"Where have the mysterious forces lead me to this time?" Mysteria asked as she looked around. 

Mysteria's question was soon answered when she saw Demona being attacked. 

"I guess I just found the answer to my question." Mysteria said as she was running to Demona's aid. 

One of the Bandits was about strike Demona on her head with a mace. 

Demona was busy with three other Bandits to notice. 

Mysteria instantly fired an energy blast at the Bandit that was about to get Demona. He fell on the ground knocked out. Demona turned around distracted by the sound from the energy blast. 

"A Gargoyle?" Demona said, looking at Mysteria. 

"Duck!" Mysteria shouted. 

Demona didn't ask any questions, she ducked like her life depended on it. Mysteria fired another energy blast. The energy blast went through the spot where Demona's head was, and struck four Bandits that were behind her, knocking them into a tree. The other Bandits that saw this had enough. Seeing a Gargoyle firing energy blast was more than they could stand. They all ran for their lives. 

"Thank you for saving me." Demona said to Mysteria after the fight was over. 

"You don't need to thank me." Mysteria said walking up to Demona. "We are Gargoyles. We always help each other in need." 

Then Mysteria took a closer look at Demona. "You don't look like any Spanish Gargoyle I know of." 

"No, I'm not a Spanish Gargoyle." Demona said. "I'm from Scotland. There were many of us until the humans hunted us down and destroyed us." 

Demona growled slightly when she said "Humans". 

Mysteria looked at Demona and nodded like she said something deep. "You too know how it feels like to be the last of you're clan." She said sadly. 

Demona looked at Mysteria. Finally after all these years, she could talk to someone she could relate to. "I think we have a lot in common." Demona said. 

**

****

**

"There is a Gargoyle Clan that lives near here." Mysteria said as she and Demona were climbing up a cliff. "When my Clan was betrayed by the Priest 200 years ago, I went around, gathering up the small remaining Gargoyle clans and took them to this small valley." 

"What valley?" Demona said looking around. "I don't see any-" 

Mysteria climbed up on a narrow over hang. She then helped Demona up. "This valley." Mysteria said pointing to the stone wall. 

Demona watched questionably as Mysteria waved her hand over a section of the stone wall. The wall started to flicker like light of rippling water. Part of the wall disappeared revealing a large round stone boulder. 

"Help me move this." Mysteria said to Demona. 

Demona and Mysteria pushed on the boulder. Soon it started to move. And what was behind that boulder was a narrow opening. 

"Follow me." Mysteria said to Demona as she went through the opening. 

Mysteria went through bending and twisting in the narrow opening. Demona suddenly felt a small breeze. 

"Get ready to unfurl your wings." Mysteria said. 

Mysteria soon disappeared out through the narrow passage, and then the sound of wings swooping on air was heard. Demona followed. 

Demona looked down and saw a green valley with a small lake and lots of trees. She also saw several small campfires. Demona looked and saw two dozen Gargoyles standing, looking up at the sky. 

"How?" Demon asked breathless. "A valley inside of a mountain? It's impossible!" 

"When I found this place it was nothing but rock." Mysteria said. "I cast a spell over this place, making the valley. I also cast a spell making it almost impossible for anyone to find unless they were flying above it. And humans can't fly. And if a human did find this place, they would have to climb the cliff, and it would take about eight humans to remove the boulder. These Gargoyles may not be from my clan, but I can't let all the Spanish Gargoyles die out." 

When the Gargoyles on the ground saw Mysteria and Demona, they began to point and wave. 

"The old Gargoyle down there is the leader." Mysteria said pointing. "And the dark brownish-green Gargoyle next to him is his second in command." 

Demona noticed that some of these Gargoyles were different from any of the Gargoyles she had seen. For one thing, they were about a foot taller than the average Gargoyle, and they had five clawed toes instead of the normal three. On each foot they had one large sharp middle toe, and two smaller ones on the side, perfectly adapted for climbing up the cliffs and mountains. 

"Greetings wise one!" Mysteria called out as she landed with Demona. 

"Mysteria!" The old butterscotch colored, gray haired Gargoyle said happily. "And who is this you brought with you?" He said looking at Demona. 

"This is Demona." Mysteria said. "She is immortal like me, and she losted her clan too. I saved her from Moorish bandits." 

The second in command sighed heavily. "We must do something about these Moors." He said. "They are trying to take back this part of Spain. The natives here respect us but not the Moors. As long as the Moors are around we won't be safe outside this valley." 

"All humans shouldn't be trusted." Demona commented darkly. "I trusted one human, and then my clan got destroyed." 

The other Gargoyles that were around them began to talk. The leader lifted one clawed finger. 

"There are some good with the bad." The Gargoyle leader said. "But we can't live here forever. Soon this valley will be too small for all of us. We can't hide forever. Human problems become Gargoyle problems. That's why we help the humans." 

That made Mysteria stare. "What do you mean?! You leave the valley?!" 

"Yes, Mysteria. How else can we live in the outside world?" 

"But.." Mysteria started to say. 

Suddenly a group of four Gargoyles descended on the ground. Everyone gasped in horror. 

One Gargoyle was holding some shattered stone pieces of a female Gargoyle. Another Gargoyle's arm was damaged, like it was smashed off, when the Gargoyle was in stone form. 

"My Mate!!!" The leader roared, as grabbed the stone remains from the Gargoyle's hand. "What happened???" He said bitterly. 

"Our raiding party went to attack a Moor camp last night like you ordered." The Gargoyle with the missing arm said. "We frighten them from a human town beyond the far end of this valley. It was almost sunrise when we got back, so we roosted in a place we thought was safe. When I woke up, a human in a black and red mask was trying to destroy me with a mace. I threw him off of me and realized that part of my arm was gone. The other Gargoyles that wasn't destroyed chased him off." 

"The Hunter!" Demona shouted in rage. 

"You know this Hunter?" Mysteria asked. 

"For years his family vowed to destroy me." Demona growled. 

"Then we shall destroy _him_." The Gargoyle leader growled with eyes glowing. "We will defeat the Moors tonight! And we will shall have our revenge! Come!" 

The rest of the Gargoyles started to follow the leader. 

"Wait!" Mysteria said stepping infront of him. "You can't go! This is madness!" 

"Are you blind??!" Demona exclaimed. "Can't you see how ruthless humans are??" 

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Mysteria said. "Haven't there been enough killing? You can't beat the Moorish army by yourself. I know of a army of Knights that can help-" 

"We don't need their help!" Demona said. "The Gargoyles in my clan long ago trusted the humans to protect us from other humans. They failed. We must take care of our own to survive. Would you trust all humans? If you did, you wouldn't of created this concealed valley if you thought all humans could be trusted." 

Mysteria was silent. Demona had her there. It was too easy to see a day when the Moors were defeated. Then what would happen to the Gargoyles that lived here? Most of the Spaniards here wouldn't mind them, but what about some people like the Priest that betrayed her clan? 

"Alright." Mysteria sighed. "I'm coming along." 

"Very wise young one." Demona said. 

**

****

**

_A hour later near the Moorish camp_

"The Demons will be here soon!" The Hunter said as he raised his mace in the air. 

"Get ready to attack!" Said the leader of the Moorish army. "Remember the plan we practiced! Once we destroy the demons, we will reclaim Spain in the name of Mohammed and Allah!" 

All the Moorish warriors cheered and waved their swords in the air. Meanwhile, the Hunter smiled. His plan was working perfectly. He knew Demona was hiding. By destroying the Gargoyles he discovered, he knew that he would weed Demona out. Not only was he going to destroy her, but he will destroy some more Demons as well! 

Suddenly, there was a cry of Gargoyle roars. 

"There they are!" The Hunter cried out. "Get ready!" 

Soon the Gargoyles were on top of the Moorish camp. The Moors ran to either get their weapons, or to mount on the horses. 

Soon the Gargoyle swooped down on the Moors attacking them. 

"Who is the one who killed my mate?!!!" The Gargoyle leader roared in rage as he picked up a Moorish warrior from his horse and threw him in the dirt. 

While this was going on, the Hunter scanned the sky. Then he saw what he was looking for. 

Demona. 

She was busy slashing up some Moors, and was looking like she was having a good time doing it too. 

"Finally, I will have you Demon!" The Hunter said as he picked up a bow and arrow. 

"Die!" The Hunter cried out as he fired the arrow. 

Mysteria just arrived on the scene just in time to see the arrow fly. "Demona, look out!!" She shouted. 

Demona quickly turned around. The arrow went pass her shoulder missing her chest by inches. But the arrow ripped through her wing. 

"ARRRRRGGGGAHHH!!" Demona roared in pain. She looked down and saw the Hunter. 

"YOU!!" Demona roared. "I had enough of you!! This ends tonight!" 

Demona then swooped down on the Hunter. The Hunter moved out the way, and then kicked Demona in the back. 

"You need to do better than that Demon!" The Hunter said, as he got in a battle stance. 

"Believe me, I _will_." Demona said darkly, as her eyes glowed crimson. 

Demona and the Hunter started to circle each other, seeing who will be the first one to attack. 

Mysteria was about to go and help Demona when she noticed that the Moors were running away. Mysteria then had a bad feeling. The Moors just don't give up easily. The old leader and the other Gargoyles were following them. 

"Don't let them get away!!!" The old leader shouted. Show them no mercy! Make them pay for what they did to our kind!!" 

Mysteria shuddered at the old leader's words. He never talked like that before. Some of Demona was rubbing on him. Mysteria knew what she had to do, she had to stop all of this before it was too late. 

Mysteria headed back towards Demona and the Hunter. Demona and the Hunter both tried to tackle each other, but they crashed into each other instead. Demona and the Hunter fell on the floor, winded. 

Demona rubbed her head, and was trying to get up. But the Hunter got up first. He took a knife out his belt, and attempted to stab Demona in her back. 

Demona got up but she was still facing the other way. 

"NOOOOOOOOooooo!!!" Mysteria shouted. Her eyes glowed a bright blue, and a blue holo began to glow around her hands. She fired a bright blue energy blast at the Hunter. The Hunter was froze in mid-pose about to stab Demona. Then he started to turn to stone. 

Demona turned around. 

"What the-" She started to say as she looked at the Hunter's stone form. 

"He-He is dead." Mysteria said as she landed. "I placed a stone spell on him." 

"Let's just make sure." Demona said as she lifted a mace and prepared to smash the Hunter. "You will die the same way my-" 

"No." Mysteria said grabbing Demona's arm. "We don't have time for that now. We must save the old one and his clan. They might be in danger." 

"Very well then." Demona said as she placed the mace down. "I'll come back to you later." 

Mysteria sighed silently. Demona fell for it. The Hunter wasn't really dead. He'll be back to normal at sunraise. She was tried of all this death. 

_A little while later..._

Mysteria and Demona finally caught up with the Moors and the other Gargoyles. 

And the battle wasn't going well for them. 

As Mysteria feared, the Moors running away was a trap. The Moors led the Gargoyles into a valley, filled with what seemed to be thousands of Moors. They had catapults, and was aiming boulders at the Gargoyles. Some of the Moors were firing flame lit arrows at the Gargoyles. And the Gargoyles were having a hard time dodging the arrows, because there were few updrafts for them to glide on. It wasn't long before some of the Gargoyles were hit with either the arrows or the boulders from the catapults. 

"The Hunter!" Demona hissed. "He must of helped the Moors. Only a Hunter knows the strengths and weaknesses of a Gargoyle!" 

Mysteria knew she had to do something. A small army of 50 Gargoyles was no match for an army of 1000 Moors. 

"We must turn back!" The second in command shouted to his leader. "There are too many of them!" 

"No!" The old Gargoyle shouted. "We will-ARRRRGGGGH!" 

"Old one!!" Mysteria shouted as a arrowed hit the old Gargoyle in the side. He fell to the ground. 

Mysteria took action. 

"Dragon of light and flame, come down on this baren plain!" Mysteria shouted as a red glow came out of her hands and formed into a giant sized dragon, that was made of fire. 

The Moors looked at the dragon in horror. 

The Moors didn't stick around long. They ran away like their lives depended on it. 

After the Moors were far away, the dragon faded away and disappeared. Mysteria, Demona, and the remaining Gargoyles landed, surrounding the fallen leader. 

"Wise one!" Mysteria cried out, as she bent down to hold the old Gargoyle up. 

The old leader was coughing up blood from the arrow that periced his side. He was breathing in slow deep gasps. 

"Mysteria...." The old leader gasped sadly. "What have I done? I killed my clan." 

"No it's alright..." Mysteria said. "You did the best that you-" 

"No." The old leader said, cutting Mysteria off. "You were right. "Two wrongs don't make a right. We can't fight death with death. My thirst for revenge has nearly wiped out our clan...." 

Demona then looked away like she was focusing her attention on something else. 

The old leader then winced in pain, gasped and coughed up some more blood. "Second..." He wheezed. 

The Second in command stepped up sadly. "Yes," he said. 

"Take over. You're the leader now." The old leader said. 

"I will do as you command." The second said. 

"Remember..." The old leader said breathlessly, "Don't let hate...blind you..." 

And after that, the old leader took his last breath. 

With a heavy heart, Mysteria laid the old leader back on the ground. Everyone looked down sadly. Demona continued to look away. 

**

****

**

_Venice,Italy 1528_

"If it takes me a thousand years, the hunt will not end until the last Gargoyle dies!" The Hunter yelled in rage as he pulled the empty net from the water of the Venice Canal. 

Demona escaped from the Hunter climbing up the side of a church. When the coast was clear, she went inside the libary of the church, and removed one of the books that were on a book self. 

A small opening appeared in the wall. 

Demona removed a small pouch that was hanging from her belt. She opened it revealing a jade colored tear drop shaped stone. Demona placed the stone in the opening in the wall, and placed it next to a small scroll, and a small staute of a preying Gargoyle. 

Demona stepped back and smiled smuggly. Then suddenly, she looked disappionted. "My plan is almost complete." She said. "If only I had enough power to release the power of the stone." 

Then suddenly, a blue mist appeared. It swirled around trying to form itself into a shape. Demona turned around and saw it. 

"What the-" Demona started to say. 

The blue mist formed in a Gargoyle-like shape. Slowly the mist shaped itself, and soon was no longer a formless mass. 

"Mysteria??!" Demona said in surpise. "I haven't seen you since I was with you in Spain! What happened?" 

Mysteria looked around the room. "Mysterious forces send me to places that are in need." Mysteria said looking at Demona at last. "I have no control over it. I just came back from the Far East. There are Gargoyle Clans there. There is even a Clan that was living in peace with humans for over three thousand years!" 

Demona turned her head acidly. "Well that's nice." Demona said flatly. 

Demona felt sorry for this young, immortal Gargoyle. Experince should of taught her that humans, _all_ humans can't be trusted. Mysteria saw her own clan get murdered, and she saw the Hunter attack and killed the mate of the Spanish Gargoyle leader of that small clan of Gargoyles that she was trying to protect. Mysteria didn't even know the power she had. She had the power to make that small protected hidden area for those Gargoyles. If she had the power to do that, maybe she had the power to... 

Suddenly Demona's eyes brighten up. She had an idea. 

"Mysteria..." Demona said innocently, "I'm glad you returned. I was thinking over these hundreds of years, and I've just come up with an idea that would help everyone, human and Gargoyle alike." 

"Really?" Mysteria responded, interested. "And what is this idea?" 

**

****

**

_Manhattan. The Present. _

Mysteria fired her energy blast the same time Demona fired hers. The two energy beams struck at the same time, canceling each out. The resulting blast caused both Demona and Mysteria to fall backwards. Mysteria fell over the roof. She dug her claws into the side of the building to break her fall. 

"Mysteria!" Brooklyn called out as he saw her fall over. Brooklyn then ran over to the side of the roof. 

Mysteria climbed back on the roof. Brooklyn helped Mysteria as she came over. 

"Are you alright??!" Brooklyn asked. 

"Si," Mysteria replied. "Where is Demona?" 

Brooklyn looked backwards. He saw Demona as she escaped, gliding on the wind. She let out a Banshee-like cry. 

"Hurry!" Brooklyn called out. "Let's go get her!" 

"No," Mysteria said grabbing Brooklyn's arm. "This is too much for us to handle by ourselves. Let's go back to your castle and get help." 

"Yeah you're right." Brooklyn said disappiontedly. "Let's get help." 

Brooklyn and Mysteria glided off, and headed back to the castle at lightening speed. 

When they got back to the castle, Angela was there to meet them. 

"So how was your tour with Mysteria?" Angela asked as the two Gargoyles landed on the castle battlement. 

"It was good until Demona came along." Brooklyn said. 

"My mother???!!" Angela exclaimed. "What happened??!!" 

"She has a magical jade stone." Mysteria explained. "If I'm correct, she is going to use it to cast a spell on the humans!" 

"Why do she always do these things??!" Angela demanded at the sky. 

"Well anyway, we need Goliath's help." Brooklyn said. 

"Well everyone esle is on patrol, and Goliath is at Elisa's house," Angela said. 

Brooklyn started to think. He could call everyone on their transmitters but by the time they arrived it could be too late. 

"We go over to Elisa's." Brooklyn said. 

And a second later Brooklyn, Mysteria, and Angela was off to Elisa's apartment. 

Angela landed on Elisa's blacony and knocked on the glass door. An instant later, Elisa came and drew the certains back. 

"What's up guys?" Elisa asked as she pushed her hair back neatly. 

"Demona." Brooklyn said simply. 

"Come in, hurry." Elisa said. 

All three Gargoyles walked inside. Goliath was there, sitting on Elisa's couch. 

"What is wrong?" Goliath said standing up. 

"Trouble," Elisa said, "Demona is up to her old tricks again." 

"Mysteria and I ran into her on our 'tour'." Brooklyn said. "She looked like she was up to something." 

"I think I know what Demona is planning to do." Mysteria commented. And then she added, "I'm partly responsible for this." 

"It's that green stone she has." Brooklyn said. "She is used it to fight us." 

"And she is also going to use that stone in her latest plan if I'm correct." Mysteria said. 

"Then come," Goliath said. "We must go and find Demona." 

"I'll follow by car." Elisa said. "I'll call the others on my transmitter." 

"I'll will try to explain what Demona might be up to." Mysteria said. 

And after that Elisa and all the Gargoyles left, off to find Demona. 

**

****

**

_Venice, Italy 1528_

Mysteria flew in through the enterance of the church on the top of the roof near the bell tower. 

"I have the second scroll." Mysteria said as she was holding the scroll. 

"Great." Demona said as she snatched the scroll away from Mysteria hungerily. 

Demona and Mysteria was in a dark room. The walls were a dark brown and had water stains on them. Some water dripped down from the cracks in the corners. In the center of the room were two stone alters, and surrounding the alters were white candles which were lit. On one of the alters was a Gargoyle egg, and a small staute of a preying Gargoyle. On the second alter was a scroll and a jade tear-drop shaped stone. 

"This is great." Demona said, as she read the scroll, "Once I cast this final spell to hatch this Gargoyle egg, and with your powers Mysteria, we will create a new era in which Gargoyle can safely interact with humans." 

Then Demona read the spell from the scroll. Mysteria watched in awe as a yellowish golden light rose from the scroll and struck the egg, the preying Gargoyle, and the other scroll. 

Demona stopped reading the spell. When the light that struck the artfacts finally died, Demona placed the scroll that she just finished reading next to the other scroll. 

"It's been done," Demona said to Mysteria. "It's up to you now." 

Mysteria nodded, and raised her hands in the air. She contrated, and then a blue light glowed from her hands. Mysteria raised her hands in the air, and aimed at the jade colored stone. Mysteria fired a blast of blue energy. The blast struck the stone and then the stone started to glow green. The green light for the stone struck the egg and the preying Gargoyle. A slight breeze began to blow. The candles flickered slightly in the breeze. 

After serveral seconds, the egg jerked to the side. 

"Yes! It's working!!" Demona cried out. 

"I'm starting to get weak," Mysteria called out straining. "I can't keep up this form of energy release for long." 

"Keep it up a little while longer!" Demona said loudly over the noise of the growing breeze. 

Then the egg started to crack. Demona's eyes widened. 

The crack grew a little wider. Soon the egg split open, revealing a goldish-tan colored baby Gargoyle. But the Gargoyle didn't stay a baby for long. It started to grow. 

Soon the Gargoyle was full grown. Then there was a sudden flash of bright light. Mysteria, who was overwhlemed, fell to the floor. All the candles went out. 

When the light disappeared, standing there was a eight foot tall goldish-tan male Gargoyle. He had two strong horns and a beak-like face with Goliath's features (his beak was barely noticable), with long white hair that shone through the darkness like sliver. He had a massive wingspan and the inside of his wings was black as night. It was like you can see the whole universe in them. The Gargoyle was dressed in gold and silver attire fit for a god. 

Mysteria, who was still on the floor, looked up at this Gargoyle. 

"What have you done?" Mysteria asked weakly. 

"I have created a new age for us." Demona said. "I have created the unlimate Gargoyle. He do not have to worry about turning into stone during the day. Noone can't hurt him. He is in a word, a Demi-god." 

Demona then went and grabbed one of the scrolls off the alter. "We will reclaim what is rightfully ours." 

"We will reclaim what is rightfully ours." The God-like Gargoyle repeated without emotion. 

Mysteria regained enough strength to get on her feet. "He has no mind of his own!!!" 

"Don't worry," Demona said to Mysteria, "That's because we used the spell on a Gargoyle egg. If we cast this spell on full grown Gargoyles they won't be like this. We don't have to give them _all_ these powers, we can just give them the ablity to not turn to stone at will." 

Mysteria's mind was going off at hundred miles a second. "This spell is dangerous! What if the wrong person get a hold of this spell??!! You used me!!" 

Mysteria's eyes started to glow red. This was the first time she was mad in a long time. "You _knew_ What would happen to this Gargoyle! I should of figured it out, it was in the spell. You forget Demona, I can read latin too. I understood that part of the spell that said 'power of a god'. You still want to get rid of humans, you never wanted to live with them in the first place!" 

Demona was mad now. She was busted. "You young fool!!" Demona shouted back. "Can't you see that we will never live in a world with humans???!!" 

"You are wrong Demona!" Mysteria said. "I've been around the world. I've seen-" 

"I don't care what _you_ have seen Demona said. You are weaker than I thought! Gargoyles who think that we can hide among the humans like mice and hope for their understanding are bound to be destroyed. There are others who will see things my way." 

Demona started to leave and the Demi-god Gargoyle started to follow her. 

Mysteria stepped infront of Demona. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave here with that spell my amiga." 

Mysteria then caused a blinding cloud of blue smoke to come up between her and Demona. 

"What the-" Demona said trying to clear here eyes. 

"While Demona was distacted, Mysteria grabbed the spell from her and ran. 

"You fool!" Demona cried out when she realized that the spell was gone. 

Demona quickly went and grabbed the jade colored stone. She fired a green blot of energy from it, which form into a gaint sized hand. The hand went out and grabbed Mysteria just when she was about to make her escape through the window. 

"AAAAAArrghh!!" Mysteria cried out as the hand grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall. Demona ran towards her. 

"I won't let you get in the way of my plans!" Demona growled as she grabbed the scroll away from Mysteria. "Anyone who get's in my way will pay the price. But I'll give you one last chance. Join me and together we will rule this world." 

Mysteria struggled. She stood there, silent. 

"Very well then," Demona said. "If you are not my ally then you are my enemy. destroy her!" 

The Demi-God Gargoyle came over, and to try and grab Mysteria. 

"Crush her like an insect!" Demona cried out. 

The Demi-God Gargoyle tried to grab Mysteria, but Mysteria released a bolt of blue energy from her hands that were free. The Demi-God Gargoyle went flying up against the wall. Then Mysteria quickly released another blast hitting Demona causing her to drop the scroll. Demona then dropped the jade colored stone, and the large hand that held Mysteria disappeared. 

"You are the weak one." Mysteria said as she picked up the scroll from the floor. "You would destroy a member of your own race to get what you want. Come to think of it, I think _you_ were the reason why your clan was destroyed. Rage and hate did not save your clan, so you blamed the humans for you're trouble. They are not the cause of your suffering,_you_ are!" 

That comment just enraged Demona. "How _dare_ you!!!!!" She bellowed with eyes glowing a bright shade of crimson. She charged at Mysteria. 

"Restrain her!" Mysteria cried out dodging Demona's attack. 

The Demi-God Gargoyle was on Demona in a flash. The Demi-God Gargoyle tried to grab Demona, but Demona kicked him, causing him to step back slightly. The Demi-God Gargoyle went for Demona again, and this time he grabbed her. Demona pounded on the Gargoyle's chest with her free hands like it was really going to make a difference. 

Mysteria went over and picked up the jade colored stone. "I'm not going to destory you," Mysteria started, "but I'm going to make sure this spell will never be used again. The other stone, give it to me." 

Demona looked at Mysteria blankly. 

"I'm not dumb Demona," Mysteria said walking up to Demona and holding out her hand. "I know that you used another stone to help cast the spell." 

"Alright..." Demona said calmly. "Here!!" 

Demona took her clawed hand and slashed Mysteria across the face, causing her to drop the scroll. 

"AHHgrrrrrGHH!!" Mysteria roared as she grabbed her face. 

Demona grabbed the scroll before it could fall to the floor. "Kill her!" 

The Demi-God Gargoyle dropped Demona and charged after Mysteria he grabbed her by the throat. 

The mindless Gargoyle started to squeeze. 

Mysteria looked up. She had three bloodly slashes on her face which started to heal. She struggled trying to break free from the Gargoyle's choking grasp. 

Demona laughed. "No matter how much magical powers you have I will always be stronger than you." She said. 

Mysteria was starting to lose strength fast. Mysteria remembered that she still had the jade colored stone, and she squeezed it focusing all her magical energy on it. 

The Demi-God Gargoyle dropped Mysteria and grabbed his head like he had a very bad headache, and roared in agony. Two bright lights shot from his eyes and suddenly got consumed a blast of light and heat. 

"No!!" Demona cried out. 

Mysteria regained her wind and got up. "It is over Demona." She said. 

Demona quickly grabbed another stone from her belt which was amber colored. "It is never over," Demona said as she fired a blast of energy from the stone at Mysteria causing her to drop the jade colored stone. The blast knock Mysteria through the wall, causing her to fall a hundred feet from the church. Parts of the stone wall fell with her. 

"AAAAAHHHhhhh!" Mysteria screamed. 

Demona walked over to the hole in the wall and watched Mysteria fall. Her screams slowly faded away, and then Demona smiled as she heard a loud satisfying thud. 

"I will always survive," Demona said smiling. 

**

****

**

_New York City. The present._

"Demona thought that she defeated me, but she forgot that I was immortal. A fall from the roof of a church can not kill me." 

All the Gargoyles were on there way to the loctation Mysteria said that Demona was at. 

"Are you sure that she is here?" Goliath asked. 

"I'm more than sure Senor," Mysteria said. "I can sense magical energy, and it is strongest around here. Which means that Demona is trying to complete the spell." 

"So you think that Demona is trying to create another Demi-God Gargoyle like you told us before?" Brooklyn asked. 

"Si" Mysteria anwsered. 

"But how did she get a Gargoyle egg?" Angela asked. "I think we would know if she was going to have a baby." 

"No it's not her egg." Mysteria said. "The spell can only be casted on eggs that are not going to hatch." 

"There is the place!" Brooklyn said pointing to a five storie abandoned building. 

"Yes that is the palce. I feel that the energy is strongest here." 

"Then come." Goliath said appoaching the building. "We have nomore time to waste." 

All the Gargoyles landed on the roof of the building. Goliath ripped the roof door off. Then everyone walked inside. 

They saw Demona in a room trying to a spell. In the room with her was two stone alters, and surrounding those allters was candles. On one of the alters was a Gargoyle egg, and on the other was a scroll. 

Demona turned around when she heard the door being kicked in. She looked up and saw Goliath and the others. 

"Aaaaarrrrgghhh!" Demona said frustated. "Goliath I can't stand you! You always do this to me! Very well then. I was prepared for this." 

Demona pulled out the jade colored stone from her pocket, and fired a beam of energy at the Gargoyles. A green force field surround them preventing them from moving. 

"You can't get away with this!" Mysteria said trying to walk through the force feild. 

"This is like moving through peanut butter." Brooklyn said trying to move. 

Demona turned back around to finish her spell. The Gargoyle egg started to glow a erie blue. The egg started to rock from side to side. 

"Mother don't do this!" Angela cried out. "This is wrong!" 

Demona turned around. "Angela my daughter if you could only understand what I'm trying to do." She pleaded. "I'm trying to help all the Gargoyles." 

"Your 'help' ends up hurting us all." Goliath commented. 

Demona paid Goliath no mind and turned back around to watch the egg. 

The egg started to hatch. 

"Yes!" Demona called out. 

"NO!!" Mysteria yelled. 

Then Elisa ran in the room with Broadway and Hudson. 

"Freeze Demona!" Elisa yelled with her Gun drawn. 

"You are too late!" Demona said. 

The shell of the Gargoyle egg cracked open. Everyone watched with eyes wide open. 

The Gargoyle inside wasn't a Gargoyle at all but a Gargoyle beast. He was sliver color. He had a small hawk-like beak with two horns and a golden mane like a horse, with a bushy lion-like tail. 

"Arrrrowlarr?" He called out inncoently. 

"What??!!!!" Demona bellowed angrily. "A baby Gargbeast was not what Demona was expecting. 

"Awww, he's cute." Elisa said. 

The baby Gargbeast jumped down from his alter and nuzzled Demona's leg. 

"Rorrowl." The baby Gargbeast said again in a cute way. 

"I think your plan haday little flaw lass." Hudson said smugly. 

Demona kicked the baby Gargbeast away from her, and threw the jade-colored stone on the ground, very angry and very embarrassed. 

"You just got lucky this time." Demona said as she ran towards the window and jumped out. Demona totally forgotten about her magical items. The force field she had surrounded around Mysteria, Goliath, Angela, and Brooklyn faded out. 

"Should we go after her?" Broadway asked. 

"No," Goliath said. "We stopped Demona's plan." 

Mysteria walked over to the baby Gargbeast and picked him up. "Demona has no sense of kindness," Mysteria said as she rubbed the baby Gargbeast on the spot Demona kicked. The baby Gargbeast licked Mysteria on the face. 

"At least we have the items Demona stole." Elisa said as she went to pick up the scroll and the jade colored stone. "We'll make sure that _noone_ get their hands on these." 

"Now that everything is alright here I must leave." Mysteria said giving Brooklyn the baby Gargbeast. 

"No don't go!" Brooklyn said. "You can stay here with us!" 

"You can stay with us." Goliath said looking at Brooklyn. "It's just what we can thank you with for helping us." 

"I would like to stay, but I can't" Mysteria said a little sadly. "I'm sent to were I'm needed. Mysterious forces, and fate guild me on my journey around the world." Mysteria walked over and kissed Brooklyn on the cheek. "I really enjoyed being with you Brooklyn. I know that someday fate will bring us together again." 

And then Mysteria started to fade away into a blue mist. Then she was gone. 

"Goodbye." Brooklyn said sadly under his breath. 

"Hey don't look so down Brook," Broadway said. "She'll be back." 

"And look on dey bright side," Hudson said taking the baby Gargbeast from Brooklyn. "The lass left us a new member of our clan and a new playmate for Bronx." 

"Arorowl!" The baby Gargbeast said happily as he licked Hudson's face. 

"Yeah, you're right I guess," Brooklyn said. "She'll be back." 

The End 

* * *


End file.
